


Starry Night

by Mkady14



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Simon's POV, Some Swearing, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkady14/pseuds/Mkady14
Summary: It has been a year and a half since the Mage was killed, and Simon has almost moved on. His life is good, Baz is amazing as ever and Penelope is in America for another week.OrBad and Simon are star gazing when things get a little more intense





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first Snowbaz fix in a little while, so please give suggestions on how to improve it! I hope you enjoy

Simon's life was good. A year and a half had gone by since the Mage had been killed and he was starting to realize it would never change, so accept it and move on. It was starting to work. Now that Penelope was ok with leaving him alone, she was starting to take little vacations to America. This was a significant help to his and Baz's relationship. And no, not in that way. A lot more flirting and cuddling could be done without her there, although this is fun, Simon does not want Penelope to move to America. That would be very bad. 

So now that Penelope was gone in America for another ten days, he had the flat to himself, but not for long. 

"Baz?" Simon said as the ringing phone was answered. 

"Yes Simon?" His cool voice replied with just a hint of sarcasm. 

"Shut up," he snapped back "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Is Bunce there?"

"No, she's in America for another week, we would have the place all to our selves." 

"Great, should I grab a pizza on my way over?" Baz already knew the answer. 

"Of course, I'll see you in 15 minutes," and so it was done, and in just a few minutes they would be eating hot, cheesy pizza. Simon's stomach growled just thinking about it. 

"Bye Simon, I love you."

"Bye Baz, I love you too, now hurry up so we can be gay together."

\------------------------------------

15 minutes later, Baz had arrived, and been pecked on the lips by his boyfriend, and the pizza box had already been opened. 

"Are we watching a movie?" Simon asked his mouth already full with a bite of food. 

"I have a better idea," the taller boy replied. "Let's go outside, it's pretty warm out tonight."

"Ok, as long as we come in for ice cream later," he smiled back. 

"I swear you are a bottom less pit," Baz was teasing now, "And hurry it up, I want to eat too."

So Simon grabbed napkins and was holding the pizza in one hand, with his tail wrapped around it to keep steady, napkins in the other, and a slice in his mouth. Meanwhile Baz, had 2 cokes and nothing else. 

As they sat down on the grass outside of Simon's flat on the warm May evening, the sun was starting to set. 

"This is why I love you," Simon said suddenly. 

"What?" Baz replied. 

"All of the romanticness that you have inside of that pale, soulless body."

"Oh knock off," he said, but Simon knew he wasn't mad, because he was clearly trying to hide a smile. 

As they area it began to become darker and darker outside, and by the time they were done the sun was gone from the horizon

"But seriously though, Baz I love you because of all of these cute romantic things that you always have in mind, because honestly who else should have thought of this besides you, no matter how much you annoy me, it's things like these that make me so lucky to have you," Simon said suddenly. 

"Thanks for the romantic speech babe, but right now, all I can think about is ice cream."

"Oh my god, you are such a twat sometimes!"

Baz was grinning again. 

"Ice cream?" Baz knew this would just annoy Simon more, until he cracked. 

"Ugh fine, you know the way to my heart is through my stomach." 

"Yay! Mint chocolate chip or vanilla?"

"Surprise me."

As Baz left to go and get ice cream, Simon looked up at the beautiful blue sky that he could already see the stars on, even though the sky wasn't that dark yet. But the sun was gone, so it was time for the moon and stars to show up. 

"Bowls or just the carton?" Baz yelled as he stuck his head through the door.

"Bowls please, Penny will kill us if she sees spoon marks in the carton" Simon yelled back. 

As Baz returned to the grass with bowls filled with ice cream and spoons, Simon was still staring up at the sky. 

"Babe, you all right?" Baz asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Yup, just looking at the stars," he replied. 

Baz's voice softened, "I have ice cream."

"What type?" 

"Mint chocolate chip, I know it's your favorite," the vampire replied. 

"Thanks, now come sit next to me and let's eat," Simon's voice was still softer than normal and this made Baz wonder. 

"Are you positive you're fine?"

"Yes," he replied. 

Soon enough, their ice cream was gone and the sky was a deep blue with silver stars standing out brightly. 

"Hey Simon, I just realized what was bothering me."

"What?" He was clearly confused. 

"I have been here for an hour and I have been kissed once and it was only a peck."

"We can change that," Simon replied, his voice now had a slightly confident tone to it.

Simon leaned over and pushed his lips onto Baz's. As soon as they touched all trail of thought was lost. He couldn't think straight, or gay and neither could Baz. The kiss grew more intense and both boy's lips were pushing against each other's.

Baz slipped nipped Simon's lower lip and slipped his tongue into Simon's mouth and from there it just got worse, or better in Simon's case. Simon stood up, but was still leaning down, making contact with their lips and slid himself onto Baz's lap. With him now taller, he had to lean down, something he rarely had to do when he was with Baz. He grabbed Baz's back and pulled himself closer, if that was possible.

All too soon they had to take a breath, and both of them were breathing heavily. 

"Holy fuck Snow, I forgot what it was like to kiss you like that." 

And then they were at it again, with tongues in each other's mouths and hands touching everything. Simon wrapped his legs around Baz's torso and his hands slipped under Baz's shirt. Their lips were still sealed, pushing against each other, sucking on each other's lips, nipping at each other. It felt amazing. Simon's hands were roaming all over Baz's back, running his hands over each toned muscle. Meanwhile Baz's hands were doing the same thing to Simon, touching any where and everywhere that they could reach. 

"Shirts are unnecessary," Simon gasped, and started to lift Baz's short over his head. 

"Wait a second, no never mind," Baz replied to distracted by Simon's hands still pulling at his shirt. Baz broke the kiss and lifted up his arms, allowing the shirt to be removed. After their lips collided back together, Simon's hands where running over Baz's stomach, feeling everything he could reach. 

"Your turn Simon," Baz said and started to lift Simon's shirt off of his back. He had to stop kissing Simon and that sucked but at least there was less clothing between him and the boy sitting on his lap. Their lips collided again and Baz's hands were now exploring Simon's lower back. After sliding up his slick back, they wrapped around and started to do the same to his chest. 

The sky was still a beautiful dark blue against the two boys toned bodies, and the light of the moon light them up perfectly. 

The kissing continued until Simon had to take a breath and they were both gasping for air after an intense make out session. 

"Let's go inside," Baz suggested. 

"Sure, but carry me, I'm to tired to walk on my own," yawned Simon. 

And so Baz lifted up Simon like he was just a puppy, because being a vampire gives you superhuman strength, and carried him into the flat, wedding style. With Simon's legs knocking into Baz's side, he was set down on his own bed. 

"Stay here tonight?" 

"Sure, as long as I get to be the big spoon."

"Ok, will you get me some pjs?"

"Sure babe, just try to stay upright until I get back."

Then Baz grabbed two of his t-shirts that he kept here and brought them into Simon's room. 

"Simon? You better not be asleep, I was gone for like 30 seconds."

"In here," came a faint voice from inside the bathroom.

"I have pjs for you."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second, just leave them on the bed."

"Ok."

Then Baz got changed into a clean shirt and stripped off his jeans. He put them beside the bed in a neat pile. Then he climbed into the cool bed, which felt good against his warm skin. He had drained a deer earlier, so he should be all set for another 24 hours, before he needs to feed again. 

Simon came out of the bathroom freshly showered and brushed teeth. He changed into Baz's shirt and climbed into the bed. 

"Go brush your fangs."

"I know, I was just waiting for you to get out, you bathroom hogger." Then Baz pulled himself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He came back a couple of minutes later and snuggled up next to Simon. They kissed each other, then said their goodnights. 

"I love you Simon, sleep well."

"I love you too Baz, see you in the morning."

\--------------------------

Baz woke up first, and kissed Simon awake.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?"

"Not enough, let me go back to bed," Simon moaned. 

"No, we have a full day planned, so rise and shine beautiful."

And so they continued to Carry On. 


End file.
